During manufacture of a liquid crystal product, an ARP plate (transfer plate) is mainly used for coating and printing of orientation liquid (Polyimide, PI) through a roller, that is, transferring the orientation liquid onto a glass substrate so as to from a uniform coating of the orientation liquid.
At present, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a typical process of coating the orientation liquid comprises: firstly, spraying the orientation liquid 1 onto a doctor roller 4 through a nozzle 1, then transferring the orientation liquid 4 onto a anilox roller 3 by means of the doctor roller 4, then transferring the orientation liquid onto a conventional transfer plate 5 on a plate cylinder 6 by means of the anilox roller 3, and then delivering a glass substrate 8 to be beneath the transfer plate 5 by means of a base platform 7 of a printing apparatus; subsequently, transferring the orientation liquid onto the glass substrate 8 by the transfer plate 5, and pre-drying and post-drying the orientation liquid to form a desired orientation film layer.
Generally, different products have different requirements on a thickness of the orientation film. For example, for a product intended to highlight an effect of residual image, a relatively thicker orientation film is employed, whereas for a product having less demand on the effect of residual image, a normal or relatively thinner orientation film is utilized in consideration of productivity and cost. In existing transfer technologies, in order to be adapted to products having different requirements on the orientation film, it usually needs to replace the anilox roller or change a mesh depth of the APR plate. However, replacement of the anilox roller is time-consuming and labor-intensive, and hence will considerably influence the productivity; moreover, change of the mesh depth of the APR plate causes a costly redesign of the APR plate.
In addition, the APR plate itself is also expensive, which occupies a very high proportion in a preceding fabrication cost of the LCD. Furthermore, during the use of the APR plates, only a few of them experiences natural aging, but a vast majority thereof are abandoned due to external force; specifically, the entire APR plate may become disabled and have to be replaced as a whole due to, for example, a tiny scratch occurred on a printing surface thereof, which causes improved fabrication cost and resource wastage.
Therefore, in view of the above drawbacks, it's desired to provide a transfer plate capable of satisfying requirements on a thickness of the orientation film from different products with reduced cost.